Don't ever Leave Me
by Saadi18
Summary: Bella is saving Edward in New Moon and after she saves him he founds out he has two miracles I am not saying what you can found out yourself read it please Review as well


An:This is when bella saves edward in Italy

"Bella run run as fast as you can when you get of this car you hear me",Alice told me. "Yes", I said sounding terrified. "Bella you can do it I know you can", Alice said trying to make me feel

better. Then the car stop I got out and started running pushing everybody in my way. I was looking at people and their families smiling so much fun. I had to make myself focus so I pushed

myself run a little faster then I saw him."EDWARD EDWARD EDWARD", I screamed so loud hoping he heard me or saw me. Then he took his robe off showing his perfectly sculpture abs and

walked in the sun. He started to dazzle only a little girl was pointing at his sparkling skin. I ran so hard into him hopping I would push him down but it didn't happen. I jumped on him and

trying to cover the skin that was showing. "Bella Im coming to you" Edward said. "Open your eyes Edward and back up its me Bella", I said. He opened his eyes and backed up he starred at

me and smiled at me. "Bella your alive I am so happy",he said while smiling at me. "Yeah okay I gotta go next time make sure I am died bye", I saids almost bought to cry. I just saved his

life the person I loved a man who left me. "Wait bella come here"he said while smiling at me. I obeyed and looked at him in his eye I started to cry. "Bella don't cry love I want you don't ever

scare me like that ever", he said sounding serious. I just looked at him in shock And ,"Screamed you lied to me you bastard how could you do that to me". He bent down and kissed me so

passionately than before I was shocked I just gave in and kissed him back. "I can't do this " I said. "Bella why I love you?"Edward said. I have a twin babies and their yours I wanted to say to him so badly.

_Flashback_

_"Please Edward don't leave me" I screamed out. He was already gone he doesn't love me no more. I felt so much pain how could this happen to me. I was found by one of my dads friends in _

_the woods. I was emotionally distraught I couldn't even talk for a couple of weeks after he left me. "Honey you should go to the doctors you haven't been looking well" charlie said. I just _

_nodded my head. I have been throwing up everything I eat. The next day my dad drove me to the doctors ."Okay bella see you later call me when you done" Charlie said. I got of the car and _

_went in to the doctors of office it reminded me of Cullens so much. The doctor made me take test I thought that was kinda of weird I never took test like this before. " Ms. Swan Congrats _

_your pregnant" doctor told me. "What why me?" I said with anger." Miss I am sorry their are options you know" he said. "No I am good bye" I said while walking away. How am I going to tell _

_charlie I am happy though I have something of Edward still it might not be his heart but it works. 7-months past I found out I was having twins Charlie didn't get so mad but he was _

_disappointed. I ended up moving to New York Charlie was sad but I think he new it was for the better. I got a great Job I live in Manhattan in a big ass penthouse. It has 5 bedrooms 3 _

_bathrooms, and a music studio I started writing music for famous singers. 2 months later I had my kids one was a girl and the other was a girl. The girl name is Marie Isabella she looks just _

_like edward but has his human green eyes and she read minds and can talk to people in their minds. My son name Mason Edward looks exacty like me and has the same ability as his sister. _

_They drink blood once a week just to survive but does normally human baby things. I was living good I figured out I wasn't that much human as well. I look and eat like a human but I can _

_block other vamp powers and take them for myself I run fast only at night though and drink blood once a week and I don't age. Then one day I called my babysitter to watch my babies for I _

_can go to the store I never like leave them. "I am back thankyou so much you can leave now" I yelled for she could her me. Their was no response omg that bitch left my babies alone. I ran _

_to the babies room and I saw a person I thought I would never would see. "Alice what are you doing here in my babies room" I said. "These are Edward babies I am a aunt" Alice said with _

_shock on her face. "Um yea but why are you here'" I said again. "Edward he thought you died you have to save him please" she said._

_End of Flashback_

"Hello Bella" edward said. "um yeah we should go Alice wants to see"I said. "Ok"he said. Then out of nowhere the volterre came. They started fighting edward and tried to kill me with their

powers but I took their power and used it on them. It gave Edward and I time to found Alice and get out of Italy. "Bella how did you do that" Edward asked me. "I will tell you later when met

Are" I cut myself off I was gonna spill the beans I couldn't do that. "Ok and who is are" he said. " I promise I will tell you" , I said. "Ok" he said. We finally met up with alice she was so happy.

Edward and I got on a plan to go to NY and Alice went to Alaska to tell the cullens the news in person. We arrived to NY I agreed to let Edward stay at my place. "Well here we are my home" I

said feeling really nerves. "Wow Bella you really done good for yourself" He said. Thanks I know" I said. I told the babysitter to leave a minute before we got there for edward wouldn't be as

shocked. Right when we got in in the house I heard my babies cry I looked at Edward and his face looked so shocked. "Bella your babies are crying" edward said with a sad expression. " No

Edward their are babies" I whispered hoping he didn't hear me. "What did you just say" He said with anger. "Ummmmm no" I said trying to sound as truthful as possible. O Ok who are theirs

then"he said. "You will see" I said with a smile. I walked in the twins room scared shit what would he think damn. I picked up Mason because he looks nothing like Edward. "Wow Bella he is

the boy version of you thats crazy" he said while smiling at Mason. I was terrified to pick up Marie because she looked just like Edward. "Um Edward can you go in the fridge and bring me a

bottle of this red liquid thanks" I said hoping he wouldn't put the two together."Okay" he said looking a lil sad I guess he really wanted to see Marie. I picked up Marie really quick after Edward

left cradling her for she would stop crying. Right when Edward came back Marie stopped crying I was so happy that she was stopped I had wonderful kids."Um Bella this is blood why do you

need blood" He said looking puzzled. I didn't say anything I just snatched the bottle from Edward hands and put the bottle in Mason mouth he only drank half of it so I was about to give the

rest to Marie when something happened. "Bella what are you doing you are not going to put the bottle in that little girls mouth I won't let you" he said with disgust. " What Edward she needs

this for she can survie get out of my way" I said sounding irritated. "no" he said while picking Marie up. "No put her down don't look at her" I said in one breath. I waited to long to say that

because he already had her in his arms he just looked at her in shock. "Bella they are mines why wouldn't you tell me this I would love to be a father I thought it was impossible" he said with

a smile. "Edward I was just scarred of you leaving again I didn't want you to just leave them after they met you I couldn't do that to my babies" I said while crying. " I love you and I love

them I could never leave you guys again I was a idiot last tim I thought I was protecting you" he said sounding serious. "i know I am so sorry" I said still crying. ' I know Bella you were just

scarred" he said while looking at Marie. "Whats my kids name" he said with a smile. :Um Mason Edward and Marie Isabella Cullen" I said with a wet smile. "Thats beautiful" he said while

smiling at are daughter and son in my arms. "You know Marie looks like she is my baby twin and mason is your baby twin isn't that weird" I said. "No my love it's just right" he said with a

smile


End file.
